


The Trade

by Parchment_and_a_Song



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: Saul is on his deathbed when Farah makes a decision to save his life no matter what the cost. But what price will they have to pay?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up very quickly at midnight, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> The last 8 or so lines were written to “Grow As We Go”, but the harmony for the song that is sung by Naomi Joy Turner. You can listen to "Grow As We Go" (by Ben Platt) for a nice background to the scene :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Farah sat on the edge of the bed next to Saul’s laying figure, waist touching his side as she tried to provide comfort to the one who meant everything to her. Everyone had left so that it was just the two of them. Farah cradled his weak hands as he rested, having already said their goodbyes. 

The bright sunlight seeping through the windows and the glass seemed to mock her, to mock them. He was dying, and the birds were chirping as if nothing was amiss, as if her world was not about to end.

The last of Farah’s tears fell down her face before she gently slipped her hand out of her love’s and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She knew she couldn’t let it end this way.

As she watched Saul take in shallow breaths, Farah remembered a time when Rosalind had been so dead set on having her learn every spell she could get her hands on, including ones that had been forbidden or shunned by the general magical community for how dangerous and dark they were. Rosalind had never cared about the danger nor – of course not - the darkness. She had wanted to be sure that Farah could outlive her, be her, or that Farah could be her last resort – Rosalind’s emergency measure to stay alive.

She had been taught these lessons for the wrong reasons, but as her eyes ran over the pale, resting figure of her living, breathing heart laying on the bed - almost motionless - , she knew she could use it for good.

With her mind made, Farah leaned down from her sitting position and placed a kiss on his forehead, then a lingering kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry, my love. I hope you can forgive me one day,” she whispered to his now sleeping form, lips hovering near his cheek and ear as she spoke, before moving to sit on the other side of the bed, fingers coming up to gently lay on his temples.

Farah closed her eyes in concentration and started to recite the spell Rosalind had drilled into her. She knew it was working when she opened her eyes and saw his complexion lose its pallor and start to look like healthy again, the fatal injuries he sustained healing quickly. She, on the other hand, was losing energy by the second, feeling the life inside her body drain slowly. Farah knew it would hit her hard, as she saw Saul’s body steadily return to full strength, but she would take his pain, his desolate fate. She persevered onward.

She worked for what physically felt like hours, but it was only a few moments. Sensing that she had reached the end of the spell, Farah slowly laid down on the cushions next to Saul, breath becoming heavy and eyes glued to his face. Though her body was starting to shut down, she felt the elation flood her system at seeing him healthy and full of life once again. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, wanting his features livening to be the last thing she saw.

Her eyes began darting left and right quickly as a sudden exhaustion hit her, and she began feeling sleepy. At this point, Saul had woken up, eyes fluttering open at the reinvigoration he felt. It was when he turned that his good mood crashed, and his expression turned into one of heartbreak. He looked at the edge of tears as he scooted up to her figure, right hand coming up to cup the left side of her face.

He shook his head, “Farah, what have you done?” he whispered, knowing not of the lessons Rosalind had taught her protégé all those years ago, but seeing with his eyes the devastating toll it was taking on her.

Through her uneven breathing, Farah calmly and contently responded to him, love and acceptance of her fate shining in her eyes. “What you would’ve done for me,” she smiled softly at him.  
Tears began to flow down his face at her words as she heard him struggle to choke back sobs, understanding the gravity of what she had done. The finality in her voice broke him.

“No….no, _why_?,” Saul begged her, system overwhelmed with emotion and feeling as if he was already losing her. He was.

“I love you, Saul. Always. _For Always._ There was no question, _never_ a question of what I would do for you,” Farah whispered to him, content smile still on her face. She brought up a shaky hand to his cheek and moved her thumb across it when he leaned into her touch. He kissed the inside of her palm and murmured sorrowfully, “Please, _don’t leave me_ ,” he looked at her through the blur of shiny tears.

“Oh, Saul Silva. I can never truly leave you, and you can never truly leave me. We are tied, you see,” her eyes sparkled even as she faced death, shadow of mischief in her eye as if she were sharing an inside joke with him, “I will _always be with you. Never forget that._ ”

Before he could respond to her, he saw her struggle to inhale. Within seconds, her body became still and her chest stopped rising, eyes thankfully closed. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had had to see the once lively, mischievous, _beautiful_ brown eyes of his beloved look so empty and lifeless.

The grief hit him harder and faster than a train and sobs wracked his body. He held her now limp hand to his cheek and cried. He begged her to come back, to stay with him, but it was to no avail.

“Please, Farah, _I love you. We are tied, remember? You said it yourself, so you can_ not _leave me_ ,”. He pleaded with her, “ _Please_ ,” he cried in vain.

It was true. The fairy and her specialist were tied. And it was that string that Farah used to save his life, to make her decision. The spell she learned so long ago was a trade. A life for a life. 

The fairy for her Specialist. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
